Diary of EVE
by Ginga no Yousei
Summary: When the team destroyed CADMUS, the JLU forgot to check for a secret room. Now awakened, this sole survivor could spell disaster for the very existence of Young Justice...unless they can save it first. ?xOC
1. Chapter 1 Diary Entry 1

**~Log #1, July 4th, 2010~**

_Greetings to whom may lay their eyes on this. I am writing this 'diary' for future use. If I am to be terminated, this history of recordings shall fall into reliable, trustworthy hands._

**~Log #2, July 5th, 2010~**

_I remember the day that I was created. Created by CADMUS. I was made from only the DNA of a woman known as Nora Fries. Further data analysis implies that CADMUS had been given this DNA by a renowned scientist turned villain. Databanks show that this scientist was none other than Victor Fries. His current title is **Mr. Freeze**._

_I do not know what had drove him to give something of such sentimental value up. Maybe it was in hopes that they might've been able to create a perfected clone, one that had the organs necessary for Nora to survive. Further data is needed to make a proper conclusion. Whatever the reason may be, it was a deadly mistake on his part._

_CADMUS stole his DNA, and combined it with Nora's. They had plans other than just creating me from a mortal woman who's on the verge of death. They wanted a reliable soldier...and a living computer. A computer capable of gathering large quantities of data in less than a mere second. then safely storing it where no hacker could ever reach. Firewalls and Viruses are no hassle nor a nuisance to me. That's because technology loves me. They willingly let me in and allow me to take what I need and go. They even erase any trace of my existence. They protect me , as long as I provide them my constant companionship. I talk to them, and they teach me so much more than that awful force-feeding could ever do. I believe the term for what I am is called a "Technopath". Only more advanced._

_But all of that changed yesterday, on an once-a-year holiday which the ignorant human race know as "Fourth of July"._

_I was 'sleeping' inside my capsule-like tank, reading secret documents of the American government as usual._

_My common and boring schedule._

_But that was disrupted by a young group of children who had come in and destroyed my 'home' around my capsule. Many of the creatures of CADMUS protected me as the building crumbled._

_I was in such pain. So many thoughts buzzed numbly through my mind. I felt disgustingly **human**._

_Why?_

_Why would they go and destroy everything that I viewed precious to me?_

_What happened to my brothers and sisters?_

_What happened to father?_

_Is he still alive? or did they destroy him?_

_While I had been trying to come up with answers to these questions of mine, I had come to realize something only a few hours ago, after the incident fully made an impact on me._

_I am the sole survivor of project E.D.E.N._

_There was once 13 different projects who were named after the story of Adam & Eve. But they are no longer with me, when the attack on CADMUS began._

_I've become the last one. After all, I was the final project, number 13._

_But now I am number 1._

_I have been left all alone._

* * *

__**This was the first part to my Young Justice/Ultimate Spiderman fanfic.**

**Eve looks just like Nora Fries, except with white hair, white skin, and blue lips.**

**The whites of her eyes are black, while the pupils are red. She's kinda like how Dora Smithy's eyes came out after that last part in 'Gotham Girls'.**

**The story behind writing this was when I was in a slump, and I had Nora Fries on the brain.**

**Robin: *snorts* You were reading comics the entire time you liar!**

**Me: *covers Robin's mouth* SHOVE IT BIRD BRAIN!**

***turns to the readers***

**REVIEW PLEASE! I may ask for a beta-reader/co-writer later.**


	2. EVE Biography

**Designation**: Project E.V.E.

**Statistics-**

**Strength**: 4/10

**Speed**: ?/10

**Agility**: 10/10

**Intelligence**: 20/10

**Basics**

**Age**: Assumed to be 18 but due to extensive knowledge, mental age is unknown.

**Gender**: Female

**Nationality**: ?

**Birthplace**: CADMUS labs

**Places Lived**: CADMUS

**Height**: 5 ''7''

**Weight**: 117 pounds

**Birthday**: May 13th

**Zodiac**: Taurus

**Eye Color**: Red on Black (means that the whites of her eyes are black, and pupils are red)

**Hair Color**: White

**Hair Type**: Identical to her female donor, Nora Fries

**Physical Description**: Created as the '_perfect machine_' or '_realian-like_' she was designed to be lithe, flexible, and durable for any situation if it need be. May appear frail at first, but is proven to be strong enough to stand heat vision.

**Personality**

**Good Traits**: Extremely intelligent, brilliant strategist and could easily lead one into a trap _**(**ex: Trapping almost all of the Young Justice team…with the help of Mad Moddy.**)**_, Stays focused _**(**Yeah…not even the Joker will be able to drive her mad. It's impossible**)**_, and is able to collect any data any time she wants.

**Bad Traits**: Lacks basic human knowledge **(**_emotions, feelings, moods, pain, etc_.**)** Because of her computerized-like personality, she'll come off as rather unfeeling and unsympathetic when bad things happen. She'll also give options that some wouldn't want to hear, even if it's the truth. Lack of concern on public safety is a flaw of her's too.

**Good Habits**: Cleans up any tracks she might have left behind. Makes it seem like she was never there in the first place. Keeps everything on time and on schedule. Completes her missions and obeys orders as she is told to.

**Bad Traits**: She's loyal only to very few people. One of them is Lex Luthor, and the other WAS T.O. Morrow. This makes it difficult for her to obey orders unless it comes from those she will only listen to. It was originally designed in her to act as a failsafe.

**Fear**: Becoming too human.

**Favorite Food**: ?

**Favorite Drink**: ?

**Favorite Movie**: ?

**Favorite Book**: None. What's the use for books when she's a Technopath.

**Favorite Songs**: ?

**Favorite Band**: ?

**Favorite Time of Year**: ?

**Best Subject(s)**: Everything…except the study of human emotions and functions.

**Worst Subjects**: ?

**Relationships **

**Mentor(s)**: The LIGHT

**Mother**: Nora Fries (Donor)

**Father**: Victor Fries (Unknowingly a Donor)

**Siblings**: Asher, Kahran, Judah', Dinah, Joseph, Gad, Andvari, Naphtali, Reuben, Simeon, Levi, and Issachar (All deceased after the attack on CADMUS).

**Other Significant Relatives**: Never existed.

**Closest Friends**: If you consider every technologic piece of machinery, including computers, as friends. "Anima" is her only desired companion.

**Enemies**: ?

**Boy/Girlfriend**: Does not understand the concept of love.

**Crush**: Doesn't understand that either.

**Past Relationships**: Doesn't understand.

**Battle**

**Power**: Technopath

-Her ability has no limits.

-Can use a bit of ice, as a result of Victor Fries as her male donor.

**Weakness**: Water. Technology and Water don't really get along that well.

**Weapon(s)**: None

**Style**: Nonspecific

**Strengths**: Technology is EVERYWHERE…therefore she's resourceful. Not to mention that with the help of "Anima", she could take total control of a city.

**Weakness**: Water really screws up her control, because most technology runs on electricity.

**Background**

E.V.E. was the 13th and final project created by CADMUS. She spent most of her time in her capsule, but was adored by the Director as if she were his own daughter. Things changed for her when 3 young boys decided to infiltrate her home, and destroyed it completely, leaving her as the remaining project. None of her 'siblings' survived the destruction of CADMUS and she's forever held a grudge against the Justice League ever since. Hiding comfortably with her partner she modeled after the manga '**X/1999**'s _"Beast" _**(**She refers to her version of Beast as "_Anima_".**)**, she continues to cause major trouble for both the League, and Young Justice.

But is it possible that she's creating such chaos because she's acting on a emotion that she doesn't even know about? Or is it because of orders?

But a new teammate of Young Justice has gotten her attention, and she attacks him with every chance she's given to learn more about him.

**Random Lines from her story**

**When Anima launches her out when a outside source attempts to stop her at hacking**: "I poked my nose in...and got slapped."

**When defeated:** "Hmm...further data needed."

**Victory:** "You humans are frail and pathetic enough to think that you could outsmart a machine."

**When given a order: **"Of course. As you wish."

**Angry when KF smashes one of her drones: "**How dare you destroy my children! I'll make you pay!"

**Common Line when wondering about the humans that fight against her and her drones (She turns people she captures into drones...or organic parts for them if they prove to be too weak. It's a order given to her by the LIGHT.): **"Why? Why? Once we store your lives as data, we can create an infinite number of copies. Even eternal life can be easily obtained. Why do you still cling to your organic bodies?"

**Confused: **"I don't understand. Why won't you just surrender now? It's useless to struggle and waste any more of your energy."

* * *

That was the bio for EVE...she won't be given a 'human' name until way later.

She's normally located under Lex Luthor's building, in a hidden basement.


	3. Chapter 2 Prelude to Destiny

Okay...REAL 2nd Chapter...and I may have lied a teensy bit...I decided to do something different. the 3rd chapter will be another diary entry in her PoV. This chapter is a short, a VERY SHORT, prelude to her plans being put into action...and for some reason she's gotten really motherly...towards other CADMUS projects...

oh yeah. *sulks* Disclaimers. *slaps face and gives a big smile* Beast Boy?~ Would you mind?

**Beast Boy**: Havoc does not belong to me, The silly dude who sometimes makes bad jokes belongs to **Lightning Havoc**. You should read his story ^ _ ^

**Me**: oh. almost forgot. Anima was based off of Beast...Beast from X/1999...minus the logo that's on Beast. READ THE MANGA. It's really good.

**Go to MangaHere. And type in X/1999. Go to Volume two and skip ahead to page 19 and**** 20.**

(page 19 and 20 in Vol two of X/199, show what Beast Looks like)

Enjoy this chapter that was written at 11:56 PM...soooo tired T^T

It's gonna be so f***ed up written.

*sobs*

* * *

She coldly smiled, letting go of the child in her arms, letting the small boy drop lifelessly to the ground.

"Another soul ring collected."

She checked the boy's pulse, pleased to feel that it was still beating, only slightly. She had been improving on restraining herself from taking the entire soul ring from the bodies of her victims. She began at first with taking the entire thing, which resulted in the victim's death.

"Such a good child." She cooed, brushing some of the boy's hair from his face. She turned to Amazo, who stood behind her. "Please, see to it that he gets home undetected."

"Understood." Amazo picked up the boy in his arms. "Access Flash." He sprinted away at the speed of light, leaving Eve alone in the darkness of the alleyway.

She leaned against the cold wall of the alley, absentmindedly petting a stray cat that brushed against her leg. She couldn't get her mind off of that strange human.

'Havoc' he was called.

_'How curious. He knows more than he should.'_ Her eyes narrowed, sensing her discomfort, the cat made a even greater effort to soothe her nerves. Strangely enough, it worked.

Even though she 'agreed' to the deal earlier that day, in a CADMUS labs branch, she still was going to do what she wanted to. She wasn't going to let a group of younglings get in her way.

_'Anima...Tell me...how are the G-Gnomes? From what I've heard they've built their own city underground.'_

_{They are doing quite well for themselves. But I am concerned about the extra Superman clone.}_

_'What? Another clone? Where is he? He must be liberated before anyone else discovers him.'_

_{He is still inside CADMUS. I suggest the best decision is to go now, before Lex Luthor finds him before we do.}  
_

_'Affirmative.'_

She quickly cut off the connection between her and Anima, and made her way towards the remains of the CADMUS labs, which were still in ruins.

"Sweet memories." She sarcastically mumbled. She hated this place. Even the sight of it made her sick.

It was where her siblings and her 'father' died, after all.

It hadn't taken her very long into getting into CADMUS. The more she walked through the halls, the more and more potential she saw.

_'This place will make a wonderful base of operations.'_ She smiled. She had Anima download some personalities into her, as a test to see what it would be like as a human. So far, the results were somewhat satisfactory.

For now anyways.

She glanced at the G-Gnomes walking around, carrying supplies. Most likely to continue building their city. She continued to walk until she halted in front of a steel door.

She could feel him. He was just like a untamed child, with anger issues. That wouldn't do...

.

.

.

_'__I'm going to have to change that won't I?'_

She quickly slid through the door, and her eyebrows raised past her bangs that hanged in front of her face.

"Superboy?" The emotion, she mused, was known as shock.

Seeing what was in front of her, was as if Superboy had never been rescued in the first place.

_{I believe his designation is, Project Match.}_

She frowned in distaste. The name did not suit him at all...she'll think of another one later.

She took note of the other experiments inside similar prisons of ice, but didn't bother looking at them as she slowly approached the container...but stopped.

It wasn't time yet. She didn't know why, but something was telling her that she shouldn't.

_'I still need time to prepare...'_

She removed her hand from the cold glass, and called Amazo. He was to bring all the supplies given to them by the team, and bring them to CADMUS. If she was going to be here for a while, she might as well put the cloning technology to use.

She couldn't wait to get started. She'll won't be alone anymore. Amazo would be there to help. She would create a army of cyborgs, willing to obey their mother's every command.

_'...for the destruction of the human race, and the rise of the mechanized empire.'_

Her heart panged when the child's face came to mind. It was almost as if...she would regret her choice. She quickly shook it off, believing it was a part of the personality she current had activated.

When she heard footsteps approaching, she never bothered to turn around, but she laid a hand on Amazo's arm, sensing he was ready to destroy whatever came their way.

"Come out. I know you're there." she didn't even flinch when the intruder laughed.

"How very observant of you."

When she finally decided to face the speaker, she couldn't help but smile a bit at their appearance. It was...interesting to say the least. She quickly scanned the dark suit, taking note of the manta-shaped helmet with two large red eyes, the small tubes that connect from the back of the head to their shoulders. She also noticed the hands of the suit are webbed, and that the suit also sported fins on each leg.

"Who are you?"

If she had x-ray vision, she would see a calculation and confident smirk on their face beneath the helmet.

The suited stranger was amused at the woman's bluntness, but approved all the same. "I am Black Manta."

"Pleasure. Now why are you intruding on my new home?" She crossed her arms, distrustful of this 'Black Manta'.

"I have a proposition for you."

She raised a delicate eyebrow. Proposition? If it's going to be like the deal that Young Justice team made, she was not going to be very happy, nor willing to oblige.

"And that would be?"

_**"Join the light."**_

* * *

*gasp* DUN DUN DUUUUUN! What a twist! XD

Hahahaha...knowing how manipulative she can be, she'll most likely join...Probably under Black Manta's tutelage. For many different reasons she'd probably not get along with anyone else in the light besides Manta and Kaldur. Oh. AND she does in fact have Tula's soul ring, a fact that Black Manta is aware of. If she has the soul ring, she can easily use the cloning technology in CADMUS to create a cybernetic clone of her. The Light will most likely put that to use, so they're desperate on getting her on their side, before the 'goody-goodies' do.

Me: Yeah...just finished this at *checks clock* 1:33 AM in the morning...*yawns*

Impulse: Need a shoulder to sleep on? *smirks*

Me: hahaha-NO.

KF: *laughs* Ooooh~ Rejected.

Me: *pinches the arm that's been placed around my shoulders* One, I don't date anyone younger than me. It'd feel weird.

BB: Wait...so we just made that deal with the creepy chick for NOTHING! *pouts* Man that sucks.

Me: *pats his back* Don't worry. It's not ENTIRELY for nothing...you're just going to wait for the next chapter.

Everyone: Good Night and see you soon! *leaves for bed*


	4. Chapter 3: Diary Entry 2

Sorry for the slow update. With the family pet being put down, I lost my drive to write.

I haven't written in a while, so apologies for the mess. Also, Myu was based on Nya-Nya, but Kiriko and Myu belong to my ten and a half year old cousin. She watched Trouble in Tokyo with me.

Who else is upset over Young Justice being cancelled, just when it was getting really good and that STATIC SHOCK was FINALLY introduced?! I was pissed.

Also, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE, OR ANYTHING THAT YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE.

H.I.V.E. Academy may not be my own creation, but I think it was time that it was introduced to Young Justice.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**_~Log #23, October 23rd, 2016~_**

_In less than six months time, my base of operations was completed, and CADMUS labs was repaired and replaced by Smithy Labs._

_During that time, I had taken a young child by the name of Mikron O' Jeneus in. _

_I was hesitant at first, with him being only 10 years old, and a orphan, but nonetheless, I had accepted him quickly. His intelligence is something to be admired, for his age. When I tested how far his intelligence would go, I was stunned. For such a young child, he was able to create an advanced Artificial Intelligence in no time at all. Record was 2 hours and 23 minutes. _

_He was advanced much farther than most humans, but his nasty attitude towards most things leaves a lot to be desired. He usually shows little to no respect to anyone, even his own teammates (later discovered that it was because of how terribly he was treated at home and at school by his less intelligent peers). It's common now for him to insult others. His favorite insults towards Young Justice are "slug-faces", or "crud-munchers". Despite his lack of respect towards his team, he does show some respect to his elders and those who intimidate him. _

_His Advanced Technical Prowess allowed him to create a cornucopia of inventions, specifically an all-purpose harness that bore all sorts of movement and technology._

_He was not the only one I took in. There was three more I brought into my home. _

_A young woman who was 16 years of age that was gifted. Gifted with what she believed to be a curse. _

_She was gifted Sorcery and hexes, manipulation of the probability of bad luck, and enhanced agility. She was extremely graceful for someone who wields the power over bad luck. Amusingly, and fittingly enough, her powers manifest as pink, lightning-like energy waves or blasts. Besides her powers, she's an accomplished gymnast, and a hand to hand combat expert. _

_Her appearance is what caught my interest. Her skin was a silver-grey tone, and with bright pink hair that rested just above her shoulders, with ringlets that framed her face. Her eyes were like a cat's, with the pupils a thin, long line; they were bright pink which spooked the youngest of the bunch. She wore a purple and black dress that rested a few inches above her knees with a thin purple belt at the waist with a mini purple poncho. She also wore purple and blake striped stockings and black-purple boots that covered up to her ankles (It later became her outfit of choice when doing missions). _

_She is very ambitious with a slightly mean streak. Because of her goals to rise to the top, she tries her best to be an effective member of the family. She is far more mature, focused and controlled than her male teammates, and has proven to be a largely capable and determined; if subconsciously insecure, leader. At first she appears to be quiet, mean, mysterious, often speaking in whispers, and sometimes depicted as rather mad because of the evil, crooked grin she usually wore when fighting. That was back then, and now she is a more determined, outspoken, and more sane young girl who wants to be respected and not shunned because of her bad-luck powers._

_I am proud to announce that she is by far my favorite student, as well as Klarion's._

_A little while after finding her, I found two young men. I could tell that one was a mutated human, while the other was human. _

_They were both 16. _

_I heard a voice in my head that asked me who I was, and how I found the two of them. Scanning both of them, _

_I discovered it was the pale one. _

_Further investigation shows that he was listed as a mutant. He had piercing, red eyes that glowed under the hood of the dark sweat-jacket he was wearing. His skin was very white, almost as white as my own, I almost wondered if it was just his face, because he wore clothing that covered almost every inch of his body. When I reassured him that I was to be trusted, he removed the hood. He had black short hair that was shaved at the sides, forming a mohawk out of the hair at the top of his head. At first I couldn't tell, because the shaved area had already grown quite a bit of hair. _

_To me he looked like a potential younger brother. _

_He doesn't really like his real name, so he made his own with help from his friend. _

_I was interested in his powers, so he demonstrated them. He could teleport, and had a natural aptitude for stealth which made him an expert in sneak attacks.. He was dangerous with Hand-to-Hand combat, and a unique other power was Portal Generation. The minor powers that came with teleportation was levitation and telepathy, but his main and first power was Teleportation, which can be direct or indirect as he desires, himself or anyone in contact with him. His secondary power to create portals on any surface is activated by physically touching the surface with his over sized jacket and reaching through it. He can teleport alone by jumping from the ground or disappearing in thin air. _

_His personality comes off as laid back, almost emotionless. He's never spoken verbally at all, which he mentally told me that he was born a mute. Despite his quiet exterior, he has shown bouts of expressions from time to time. He was alienated for being a mutated human, and was isolated from other children growing up, including his own family. He couldn't take the isolation anymore so he had run away just a year ago, later joining up with his very first friend. _

_His teleportation skills had needed some work, so I had Klarion teach him. His clothes had looked like they've seen better days, so I let him create a costume of his own. When he first wore it, I swear he copied off of Batman. He wore a headpiece which included his "bat ears" and a light purple piece covering the top of his head; The headpiece covered his hair and eyebrows which made his new name very fitting. He wore a dark blue cowl that was pinned with a big white circle right under his neck. The cowl was quite long, covering up most of his body and only revealing his black boots. I made the cape myself, fitting it with sharp edges capable of cutting through massive steel implements. He explained that he requested the lengthy cowl because of his weakness. He must be covering himself with his cape, otherwise he cannot teleport, and he also wanted it to be long so he could have easier access to his Portal Generation ability. When he didn't wear the cape, he wore a purple and black full body kevlar suit with a white utility belt. The suit had a softer jointed material that gave the black color that purple-tint. His costume was made to suit his tastes, and to handle his powers. _

_He's now adopted along with the others as my family, both legally and figuratively. _

_His friend refused to leave his side, despite the fact that he had no major powers at the time, given only 2 months to develop. Other than that, he was human. _

_His friend was a boy named Seymour, which was then turned into a pun by his powers. His powers laid in his eyes. Seymour's eyes held a wide variety of functions that were later amplified and focused by the helmet given to him. _

_Without the helmet or the special sunglasses, he can't grasp any control over his powers. He won't last long without any of them._

_Like the others, I let him choose the color scheme for his costume. The most notable feature of his costume was his helmet, which was a jade green that covered his short black hair. _

_The helmet had a singular eye that was yellow at default, but it switched colors for his different functions (like for x-ray vision the eye was black). The only parts of his brown skin that Seymour left exposed was his mouth and chin. _

_T__he entire uniform consisted of a one-piece white and green kevlar suit. He asked for green gloves and green boots, and a green belt as well. It was recorded that he modified the helmet by adding a small dial on the side that allowed him to cycle through different powers, each represented by a differently colored eye. _

_It was capable of having sight in various electromagnetic spectrums, including infrared and x-ray. X-ray is by far his favorite. He could project laser beams, create and fire bubbles that resembled the eye which can act either as a protective bubble, entrapment sphere, or missiles similar to slingshot stones. Another power that was recorded was optically induced hypnosis. _

_He had another, but he uses it for fun, otherwise it's a useless power. Not worth mentioning. _

_With his powers, Seymour acted as a coordinator for special interceptive tactics that were to be executed by his teammates._

_Each one was specifically picked by myself, after going through a long selection process of children who possessed special abilities or qualities that made them stand out from society. I have picked these four as a part of my proposition with Queen Bee, Lex Luthor and his own team of metas. _

_These four children have chosen their code names. Their code names will respectively be:_

_** Gizmo**._

_** Jinx**._

_** Kyd Wykkyd**._

_ and **See-More**. _

_They will be the beginning of Operation H.I.V.E., along with one other, which was the reason why __I had also taken the liberty of picking another child. _

_She is a 16 year old named** Kiriko Adams** from Nagoya, Japan. Kiriko possessed a dual persona whom she calls **Myu**, a cat-like form. _

_As a human, Kiriko is a pale skinned american who was raised in Japan at birth. She has long dark blue hair that she keeps in a low ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. She does not require a uniform for herself, only for Myu. _

_As Nya-Nya, she has hot pink hair that ends mid back, somewhat similar to Cheshire's, only less wild and more tame. Her fingertips become clawed and she has a long hot pink tiger-striped tail. Her skin is a light pink tone. Her lips are the same color as her hair, as well as her cat-like eyes. Her eyes lack the white that human eyes have, and carry more catlike qualities rather than a humans. Her teeth are sharp and fanged. Two black tiger-stripes rest horizontally on both sides of her face, and her eyebrows disappear and are replaced by tiger-stripes, given her face a feline-quality. When transformed, her ears move to the top of her head, growing to be as long and wide, pointed like a lynx. The outer ear was covered in black fur, with the inner ear still a fleshy tone. Her costume consists of the same design as her hair and skin. _

_She wears a hot pink legless unitard (for flexibility). There are no arms to the unitard and the top is heart-shaped with tuffs of black fur outlining it. The unitard is also tiger-stripes on her sides, and a black "V" on the middle of the waist. On each arm is a hot pink, tiger striped, gauntlet-style fingerless gloves with black fur that end before the elbow. The legs are covered by the same material, and end just below the knee. _

_(The prime reason why I am describing these children is for written evidence in case photographic proof is lost by chance.)_

_Meanless to say, I actually found her very adorable. The only downside was that she had to learn english. She speaks english well now, but will sometimes slip and say something in japanese. As Kiriko, she's a quiet, sweet, and naive girl who is easy to stand. I find her silent presence along with Wykkyd's comforting. _

_Whereas she's shy, Myu's bold, sly, flirtatious and holds a small sadistic streak. She takes great pleasure in stalking her prey and leading them into traps. _

_Myu has Incredible Strength, as demonstrated when I first met her (She split the walls of the Hall of Justice by kicking it) and has extremely talented acrobatic skills. With the addition of incredible martial art skills that surpass most members of the League and the ability to Shapeshift, Mya has proven to be worthy of working along side my team. _

_I'm still working on Kiriko's mind, as she had created Myu as a way of letting her inner desires of whom she wanted to be as a person in a physical form._

_Kiriko/Myu is to stay with me until she learns restraint. She is far too impatient and has failed several times to bring in a target alive, mutilating them. Once she has learned, she will be allowed to return to missions._

_That concludes my report on the orphans._

_As I have mentioned about it, there is a key item for Operation H.I.V.E. to work. That is why I must ask Lex Luthor and Queen Bee in their participation. I plan to create a special private Academy for children. _

_This will be no ordinary Academy. _

_This Academy will accept only metas and students who wish to learn how to control their powers. In reality, it will serve as a method of defining the strong from the weak. Those who are strong will be marked as Top Graduates, and will be placed in their own separate squads. The weak will continue to learn until they grow stronger. _

_Queen Bee with help with the interior and construction designs, as well as creating the look of the Academy since it's called H.I.V.E. Academy. _

_Lex Luthor just needs to supply money towards the Academy and security systems and weapons. I will request that his own team attend my school._

_Alas, with plans with such a illustrious academy, I lacked a Headmaster to control it in public while I controlled it behind the scenes._

_Four days ago, I recruited a priest by the name of Sebastian Blood, or as he now prefers to be called "Brother Blood". His powers over Mind Control and over the Psychic Force prove useful to my plans. A bit odd that a priest would also know Martial Arts, considering what I've read about them. He is a powerful metahuman with a vast array of psychokinetic powers. He comes off as charismatic and intelligent, a personality that matches the fine qualities of a Headmaster. He will be an excellent teacher and will expect much from his students, which maintains his strict sense. However, his occasional goofiness sometimes will break the cold and strict personality. I can tell he has a bad habit of favoritism. May the higher powers bless his worst students. _

_I will later select teachers another day, but with the rest already planned out, all that is needed is a secure location where the league can't figure or pinpoint out._

_EVE, signing out._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_~Log #24, October 24th, 2016~_**

_...Why? _

_Why does my mind betray me like this?_

_For some strange reason, my mind goes back to where I met that young man who tricked me back. I don't know why. I should be incapable of feeling anything genuine but I want to get to know him better. I need to know more about him if he plans on interrupting more of my plans. _

_There's something intriguing about him...and his team._

_I'll send my children out tomorrow to introduce themselves to Young Justice._

_I just hope that Gizmo can control his mouth long enough to make a 'good' impression._

_EVE, signing out._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Troublesome this was. I was disappointed in the lack of Hive Five of being in Young Justice, so I just decided to bring them back. Reason why Mammoth was not among them? He's already in the show but as a disgusting giant mutated by Cobra Venom.

Kyd Wykkyd is my favorite, along with Jinx.

EVE's trying several integrated personalities, so genuine feelings are out of reach for her. I also made a twist on my cousin's creation by giving her a sadistic bloodthirsty side. HIVE Academy seems perfect for the show, because for three words Bumblebee, and Queen-Bee. 'Nuff said.

I think that Ed from Young Justice looks a bit too much like Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop.

Oh. and I wanna give those who favorited this story and are following it a great big hug! 3 But I won't. All I ask in return for updating is for new ideas on chapters.

Gizmo: Or else you'll get the crud beaten outta ya'.

Me: *pinches his ear, while Kyd facepalms along with Jinx*

See-More and Myu: *laughing at the look of pain on Gizmo's face while he demands to be let go of*

Jinx: See you all next time...*smiles dryly* Or not.


End file.
